


Facsimile

by zarabithia



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Dub-con at best, M/M, no happiness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-10-24
Updated: 2006-10-24
Packaged: 2019-05-19 21:41:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14881739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zarabithia/pseuds/zarabithia
Summary: Tim tries hard to be the best Robin possible.





	Facsimile

Batman needs a Robin.

Tim had said that once, to Dick, and he means it now every bit as much as he'd meant it then. He means it so much that he doesn't protest as Batman slaps. . .no, _pushes_ him angrily to the floor of the cave. He doesn't raise so much as a hand to stop Batman as the Robin suit is ripped, torn, _jerked_ away. When Batman's hands wrap around him, and Batman's mouth presses hard against his, Tim makes both his mouth and his hips respond.

Later, when Batman has grown tired of simple touching, and pulls Tim's mouth roughly to his exposed cock, Tim accepts him willingly. His mouth keeps perfect time with the rhythm established by Batman's tugs on his hair and Tim remembers to use his tongue just like. . . _someone else_ had taught him. He doesn't think of that someone else now, just as he doesn't think of the scrapes on his knees or the fact that the man in the Bat Suit despises not only him, but every Robin that has ever stood by Batman's side.

He can't think of that; Robins aren't allowed to cry. 

Robins, as he'd patiently explained to Dick once, are supposed to be the light that balances out Batman's dark. Jean-Paul isn't _Dick's_ Batman, but he _is_ Batman, hand-picked to be the successor by Bruce. He may not be the original one to wear the costume, but then, Tim's hardly the first to wear the Robin suit, either. 

But as the pace of Batman's thrusts into his mouth increases, Tim pushes the thoughts of the other Robins away. Robins aren't allowed to be melancholy, even when their Batman is the darkest of all Dark Knights. Even if the darkness is only growing worse, making it quite clear that Tim's completely failed in his roll. The circumstances don't matter; Robins are supposed to be _happy_ , so that Batman can be happy too.  
  
In the moment when Batman's release spills onto Tim's tongue and Batman's groan of pleasure echoes in the cave, Tim almost believes he's been a good Robin.


End file.
